All the signs pointed to her
by MissPoe
Summary: When Chirsty knocks on Phoebe's door in The Torn Identity, this is what should have happened. Billie/Phoebe pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't actually remember much of what happened in this episode but I did watch this small clip from it and I want to add my spin on what should have happened when Christy knocked on the door. Episode: The torn identity

Coop had been telling her all week; look for signs. This had to be some sort of sign. _But what about al those signs that pointed to Billie? _Phoebe thought to herself.

**Flash back - Phoebe was lounged on her couch watching some random movie that was put into her DVD player as Billie curled into her side. Billie's head was resting on her shoulder, her legs were tucked next to her on the couch but were resting slightly on Phoebe's thigh as she draped her arm over the blonds shoulders, making sure that their bodies were in a comfortable position whilst being as close as possible. **

**Feeling a bit flustered, Phoebe attempted to pay closer attention to the moving figures that danced along the screen. Just as she did this Coops words of advice came rushing into her conscious mind 'be open to love'. At this point she couldn't think straight. Here she was sitting on the couch watching what she could only presume to be a romantic comedy with a woman whom she was beginning to have feelings for. **

**Noticing the uneasiness radiating of the older woman, Billie laid her hand on her thigh and made small comforting circles on it - end of flashback. **

Deciding that it was a better idea for her thoughts not to get the best of her Phoebe became overwhelmed by the man that stood below her balcony. After all he was saying all the right things to her as he called out to her with a bunch of red roses in hand. But part of her wasn't so sure that she wanted to give him a chance. She was becoming lost in the words he was saying, when panic raced through her veins as loud banging on her door suddenly filled the room.

_Please keep the noise down, _she thought as she made a few small glances between her guest bedroom where Billie was sleeping and between the man on the street, before she attempted to get rid of the man. _Why are people always so loud? _After a few seconds she started to get annoyed with him as he did not seem to understand that the person behind the door was waking up her houseguest.

"What's going on?" Billie mumbled as phoebe moved off the balcony.

"I don't know" phoebe sighed, leading the way as they moved together towards the door to find Christy there. She gave another sigh as she opened the door, annoyed by the person before she knew who they were. _They work her up_, she tried to deafened herself, _not that its their fault but they should have at least some courtesy not to be so loud_.

"Christy? Hey, what's wrong?" she asked opening the door wide but deciding that she was better off standing in front of Billie. Not that Billie needed to be protected by her own sister, but because some part of her felt the need to do so. _Girl you have it bad_, the voice in her head teased knowing that Phoebe's had strong feelings for the blond.

"Billie, I need to talk to you" came the demand.

Panic, there it was again. The need to protect was there too. _This is ridiculous, there is noting to be worried about_, she attempted to convince herself.

Bulging eyes popped of the blonds' head, "what happened to you?" Billie asked noticing her wounded arm whilst ignoring her sisters demand. Part of the younger witch felt a tingling sensation run down her spine telling her that something was not right. She trusted her instincts, after all she survived this long on them, so she stayed behind Phoebe with her arms crossed.

"Piper attacked me" Christy spat, holding out her wounded arm to show her sister. Part of Christy hated how much her sister was close with the Halliwell's and wanted to put an end to their friendship, but the more sensible part of her knew that Billie was far to attached to them, particularly to Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyebrows shot up, not believing her sister would do something so drastic without a reason. _This isn't right. She's not telling us something. _

"What?" Billie asked, not quite sure the eldest Helliwell would attack Christy without some reason and not quite believing that this was telling the honest truth. _There has to be something missing, _Billie thought but refused to move towards her sister.

"Okay, you know what?" Phoebe all but asked, "you're going to come in and were going to talk about this" she continued, gesturing the girl inside.

"No! I'm not coming in," Christy spat. At this point Billie noticed the slight cold hearted edge in her sisters voice as she moved away from the entrance. She couldn't quite grasp what was going on around her. Shaking her head to clear some confusion, she was slightly outraged as Christy demanded that she was to get out of the condo.

Raising an eyebrow before turning around, Phoebe wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next. She watched as fear, disbelief and shock ran across Billie's face as the younger woman tried to figure out what she should do.

_I hope she doesn't leave, _she thought slightly taken back by this. _What? Okay that's not what I meant, _she tried to convince herself, _it just because I have a strange feeling that she wont come back_. Just to think of this made her uneasy, she didn't want to loose her not after the way she was beginning to feel.

Christy waited on with a cold hearted stare as Billie remained glued to the floor. _What do you think will happen? Billie will follow you out on the street and believe you? That she wont ask questions? _Christy thought, getting more worked up by the second.

Should I continue? Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed 2

Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews….

_What am I supposed to do? _Billie thought, torn between wanting to help her sister, to believe her but wanting to stay where she was. Here she felt safe, needed and protected from all the bad things in the world, but most importantly she felt loved.

Still routed to the floor, Billie took a brief moment to study the faces of both of the women around her. At first her eyes were drawn to her sister, as the cold hearted stare bore into her, nearly making her seem transparent.

Mentally shrieking back, Billie had an overpowering urge to feel safe once more. Her eyes then drifted across to the brunette. At the exact moment their eyes meet, she knew she was safe, the feeling she had as she looked into her sister eyes had all but disappeared. The coldness, the accusing stare was now a distant memory.

As much as this was going to hurt her, the blond needed to let Christy know that she wasn't going with her. But first she needed to reach out to the other woman, she was her own flesh and blood after all. "Christy, maybe you should come in" she attempted, trying to sound as though Christy's presence, at this exact moment, did not bother her.

A look of disgust had steeled on Christy's face at this. "No. We need to go now Billie" she demanded, feeling the urge to pull the blond out of the condo with physical force.

Seeing Billie move further into the condo, Phoebe was grateful. _But what do I do now? Do I send her sister away? _Phoebe thought. _I doubt that would be the right thing to do_, she criticized herself, _I know she needs this bond with Christy. But at what expense? Going away with her could sacrifice both her dignity and her pride. _

"I don't understand," Christy spoke with an air of disbelief after a few silent minutes as the tension grew between the three of them. "I'm you're sister. You have to come with me" she demanded, the confident tone returning.

"Christy, maybe you can chat with her another time," Phoebe tried, deciding that it was best not to throw the girl out. Although every muscle in her body was ready to, just waiting for her brain to give the go ahead.

Furious at the response Christy turned on her heal and stormed away, declaring to herself that her sister was no longer worth her time.

Meanwhile, Billie had sunk down on the couch, drawing her knees to herself. _What just happened? Have I lost her all over again? _Billie thought, tears that were forming in her eyes started to fall. _Have I lost her to something that I may never get? _

Rushing to the blonds side as soon as she closed the door, Phoebe drew the younger girl into her embrace. After a few small minutes for resistance, Billie finally succumbed to her and let herself collapse into the embrace.

Whispering what she could only hope to be soothing words, Phoebe begun to rub circles along the small of Billie's back with one hand as the other held her close. After a while they had begun to rock back and fourth, the whispers had been far in between and were replaced by a few soft kisses to the blonds hairline.

As the silence once more occupied the room as Billie's sobs were becoming barely audible, Phoebe's thoughts were once again brought back to the other night.

**Flashback - Billie scanned the shelves at the DVD store as she and Paige looked for the perfect movie. Most people would say that there was no such thing, but they were determined to find at least one movie that got one simple message across; 'I like you'. **

**It had been a few days since Paige had caught on to Billie's feelings for the middle sister, and ever since she had been pushing her charge to take some action. After all, Phoebe was looking for love and Paige believed that she could find it in Billie. **

"**I think I've got it," Paige called out causing a few people near by to look at her. Rushing up to the older woman, Billie's smile grew wide as she let her eyes gloss over the title and blurb of the movie that Paige suggested. Deciding that she was right, the duo made their way to the counter to hire their movie and then made their way to Phoebe's condo. **

**It wasn't long before the columnist came home to find the blond lounged out on her couch attempting to study. A smile crossed her features as her eyes roamed along the girl's body. Every curve, visible piece of skin and movement made her stomach flood with butterfly's. "hungry?" Phoebe asked, holding up a bag of Thai food and removing her gaze which had ended up staring in the general area of Billie's chest. **

"**I sear you're too good for me," Billie declared as she moved off the couch. Noting the frown that had set of Phoebe's face for a fleeting moment, Billie knew that she had to do something to make he witch happy again. "You know I went to get a DVD today with Paige" she asked, making sure she had her attention, "well I was hoping you would watch it with me after dinner"**

**Phoebe frown was instantly replaced by a large smile, a crimson blush and a small glint in her eyes as she agreed to her friends decision - end of flashback. **

_That's when it all started, _Phoebe thought. _That's when I knew I loved her, more than a friend, more than I think I loved Cole. _


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed 3

The duo had stayed in their embrace for at least an hour, attempting to block out the bad things that the world had to offer and bypass time itself. Although as sleep was starting to weigh on both of them, Billie was reluctant to remove herself from the embrace, whilst the older witch was quite happy the way they were.

Not knowing how exactly it had occurred, Billie had closed her eyes as her head nestled further into Phoebe's neck. Images of the Phoebe laughing with her sisters about some joke that she had made, raced into her mind along with various images of the older witch enjoying Billie's company. However, once she opened her eyes in what she thought to be a millisecond later, the blond witch had noticed a rather different change in the way she was positioned.

It had seemed that at least a few hours had gone by her, and in that amount of time Phoebe had grown uncomfortable with the way they were seated (or rather; lounged) on the couch. Thus moving the younger woman partly on top of her so that they maintained physical contact as well as being in a better position in hopes that her back and neck would hurt less when she awoke in a few hours time. Although it would defiantly be worth it, even if she awoke a little bit sore.

Blinking away all signs of sleep, Billie became further aware of how exactly close she was to the brunette. Instantaneously a smile appeared on her face at the close proximity. The feelings that she had grown accustomed to in the presence of the older woman were awoken within her, as the butterflies fluttered around, hoping that Phoebe would do something settle them.

Although reality was a large factor in Billie's life, thus resulting in a frown that meet her features not long after her initial bout of happiness. _How an I going to get out of this? _She asked herself, careful not to wake the sleeping girl beneath her. _I wonder how we managed to get into this one, _she mused, _I cant even move or I'll wake her. I swear my hormones are going to kill me one day. _

Subconsciously noting the uneasiness rolling off her friend, Phoebe slowly drifted into a state of awareness. _Oh god, how do I explain this one? _Billie thought realising the columnist was awake.

"Billie?" Phoebe questioned, her voice coming out in a husky tone that resulted in a small moan coming from the younger girl as she attempted to put some distance between them. Although she was out of luck as her attempt failed miserably as Phoebe's hand on the small of her back held her firmly in place.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," gushed the blond. _God I hope she didn't hear me moan a few seconds ago, I would be completely embarrassed. _

"It's okay" she spoke, noting the crimson blush rising to the girl's features due to her involuntary behaviour. "Did you want to move into the other room, I think my neck has had enough of this couch"

"I thought it was quite comfy actually" Billie teased but pried herself away from the brunette. _Would it be that weird between us if I asked her to sleep next to me? _She asked herself, _she was really comfortable. _

As if reading her thoughts, Phoebe took hold of Billie's hand and lead the way towards her room. Once inside the room, the brunette went about closing the curtains and door so they would not wake at an un-God-holy-hour the next day.

Billie for her part, was a mess. As her counterpart went about her usual routine, the blond was unsure if she should do anything. Realising that she was more nervous than she normally would be, as sleeping next to her friend was no something drastically uncommon, Billie took a deep breath and got beneath the covers. Before she knew it she could feel herself falling asleep as Phoebe joined her.

Pulling the younger girl towards her, Phoebe put one arm under her own head whilst the other wrapped itself around Billie's waist. _God I hope she doesn't get freaked out by this_, Phoebe thought realising that the blond maybe uncomfortable in such a romantic position with someone whom she was having no romantic relations with. However, Phoebe was soon put her mind to ease as she felt the young witch pull her more closer and snuggle into her.

After a few minutes of listening to the blonds' even breathing, Phoebe herself was brought back to thinking of some of the other signs that had pointed to Billie being her true love. _Okay the first was a movie night_, she ticked off her metal list, _and the second was? _

**Flashback - Phoebe sat at the edge of her chair in her office, she had no idea how to approach the woman in her letter. A woman whom had asked for advice about a topic where Phoebe herself didn't know what to do. **

**So she sat there, waiting for a breakthrough. Her eyes moving between the blank page in front of her and the letter. Giving a frustrated sigh, the columnist wondered if asking someone else for advice would have the same effect. **

**However, her eyes were suddenly drawn to the bustle outside her office where majority of the men and a few women were practically drooling over some blond in a stunning outfit. It took awhile for her to recognise the face at first, but as soon as she did Phoebe mirrored her co-workers reactions. **

**There was Billie standing amongst the mist of reporters in what she hoped to be the best casual yet stunning outfit. As soon as she entered though, she was gawked at by nearly everyone in the room whilst a few people gave her funny looks. Although the blond was quite proud of herself, and as soon as Elise approached her asking who she was and then making actual conversation with her, Billie partially beamed. **

"**Is she expecting you?" Elise asked, curious as to why such an attractive woman was doing in the office, but realising that she was here for her favourite worker she couldn't help but wonder if the blond was more than a friend. **

"**well, we didn't exactly-" Billie begun but was cut off by a surprisingly loud voice that belonged to none other than Phoebe Helliwell. **

**Jealousy was racing though her veins and she didn't want to share such beauty with anyone else. Excusing the blond from her boss, Phoebe glared down those still drooling and ushered Billie into her office. **

**Once the door was closed however, the only thought that raced through her brains was to throw all the condense of her desk on the floor and pin down the blond. **

**Images of the duo randomly throwing their clothes on the floor, of nails running down Phoebe's back and leaving a trail of red markings, of smeared lip gloss and passionate kisses, of making her mark on the blonds' neck as she moaned her name a thousand times, of the rising temperature in the room and of loud and exhilarating noises radiating from the duo, encouraging the other to continue and to never stop. **

"**Phoebe!" the blond screeched, she had been trying to get her attention for the past fifteen minutes. The hot and bothered look that was stuck on the brunette's face had troubled her initially until she looked straight into Phoebe's eyes and realised that that look involved her on some level. **

**Shaking her head, attempting to rid her mind of perverted thoughts, Phoebe did her best to pay attention to Billie as she went on to explain something that involved a heated discussion, a balloon and Paige yelling at some guy who was walking past them on the street. Deciding that it was best to just agree with her then actually try to understand the situation, Phoebe was suddenly hit with the answer to give her reader. **

**Dragging the college student by the arm, Phoebe begun typing her article as her friend sat on her desk and provided her with a few words that Phoebe needed but could not remember what she wanted to use - end of flashback. **

_Oh yeah, the second sign was defiantly outlined with neon lights, _Phoebe mused before falling into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone diving onto her was the first thing Billie felt as she started to wake herself up. The next thing was someone, hitting her arm reputably and stranding her now-awake-body. 

Paige. Of all the women in the world, it had to be her. 

After the blond was officially awake, the brunette went into a rant as Billie struggled to understand what her whitelighter was talking about. 

So far all she could decipher was that Phoebe was explaining to Piper about something about last night that ended with Paige squealing and hitting her in the arm again, and a side note of Leo wanting to throw a party. 

By the end of what turned out to be a long explanation as Paige made exited and some-what perverted noises aimed towards her charge, Billie still had no clue what was going on. 

"huh?" was the only response that could come from the blond. 

"get dressed and be ready in five" Paige ordered, suddenly moving away from the younger girl after noticing how weird this situation must be for the blond first thing in the morning. 

"why?" still confused, Billie went towards the guest room to grab some clothes. 

"were going to ease drop, duh" Paige yelled at the closed door. She herself knew that the explanation she gave her charge did not exactly make a whole bunch of sense but she wanted to know the rest of the story. After all she ran away from her sisters in the kitchen so she could tell Billie the good news. 

Well she hoped it was good news. After all, Phoebe had been practically drooling and staring dreamily as she told them about her feelings for the blond. 

Wasting no time as Billie emerged from the guest room, Paige grabbed her hand and orbed away as soon as possible. 

Hiding behind a wall was not something Billie thought about doing tody. Unfortunately for her, Paige had other ideas and from all the hand gestures that didn't make much sense at all, Billie had worked out that Piper and Phoebe weren't meant to see them and that they were to remain 'mouse' at all times. She hoped the brunette meant; 'quiet like a mouse' but she wasn't too sure. 

After a few minutes of listening to Piper move around the kitchen, Phoebe's voice cut through the room. "wait, you knew the whole time?"

What they could only presume to be a large pot or frying pan falling to the floor was quickly followed by Piper replying with; "I'm not blind" in a defensive tone. 

Chuckling at the reaction Phoebe received, Paige and Billie both went completely white in the face. Standing at the threshold between the kitchen and where the duo were standing was Wyatt. 

Quickly grabbing the little boy and keeping him next to them without his mother noticing was not as hard as they thought it would be. After all Piper seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her children. 

Gesturing for him to stay quiet the three of them went back to listing in. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry its taken so long to update, but I've got exams going on at the moment. But this part came in my head when I was attempting to study. **

"**I'm not blind" Piper exclaimed in a defensive tone after she picked up the frying pan from the floor and put it down near the sink. **

"**How did you know before I knew?" Phoebe asked in a small voice as she leant against the kitchen island and begun to play with a now dry mug that Piper had put in front of her. **

"**Pheebs, men on the moon knew before you did," Piper noted mocking her sisters ability not to notice what was right in front of her. "Billie was making strange gooey faces since she saw the real you," Piper reported brightly as Phoebe and Billie respectively blushed. "Paige has been singing little jingles around the house about you two and teaching them to Wyatt for the past month" Piper commented, "and whilst a few were a bit perverted they became really catchy," she added unaware that Paige was receiving a heated glare from her charge. **

"**Okay, I get the point," Phoebe chuckled, "but why didn't you tell me?"**

"**I didn't-" Piper was about to explain but thought better of it. Pulling the mug away from her, she knew that if she just came out with an explanation that her younger sister may not full accept it as the truth, so she decided that asking questions and prompting responses was the best thing to do. **

"**Sweetheart, are you sure that you're meant to wind up with a guy?"**

"**Yes!" she exclaimed, slightly outraged to what her sister was implying. "I saw my future Piper. I had a daughter"**

**The image a little girl flashed through her mind, the emotions that were attached to this memory still with her. Phoebe didn't know what to do. Of course she wanted to have children and raise a family, but a part of her wanted to have a life with Billie and that pull was just as strong as the one she had for the little girl. **

"**Magic could create a child," Leo added pulling Phoebe out of her retrieve, "it wouldn't be the first time a couple has been blessed with a child" **

**Receiving strange looks from both his wife and sister-in-law Leo decided that it was best to remain silent and let his wife take charge. Giving them a small smile, he went back to reading the paper. **

"**Okay, say that this magical baby thingy could happen," Phoebe mused as she humoured their former whitelighter, "Billie?" she questioned in a small voice. **

"**Hey!" Piper exclaimed slamming down her hand on the bench and gaining Phoebe's now undivided attention, "weren't you just telling me how much you loved her and wanted to be with her? This changes nothing if you can have a magical child" Piper reassured, putting her hand in Phoebe's across the kitchen island. **

**Ever since she had found out that the future Chris was Piper's son, Phoebe had asked numerous questions about his life that went unanswered. Piper for her part, was given a small piece of information that her son had let slip and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. But she was aware of how much Phoebe's future daughter meant to her, and she knew that if she sacrificed love with Billie than the little girl may never come to exist.**

**Chris' voice flooded into her mind; **_**It's so strange knowing that the guy she's looking for is aunt Billie. **_**Keeping her emotions in check, Piper was brought out her thoughts by her sisters tiny voice. **

"**I know and you're right" Phoebe sighed. From Paige's place outside the room, she could see the hurt that was momentarily on her charge's face disappear. "I just don't want to ruin things between us" Phoebe continued, oblivious to the three ears listening in on them. **

**After noticing Piper's raised eyebrow she continued, "She's so young Piper" she mumbled, pulling her hand away from her sister and going back to fiddling with the mug. "I know that we could have the perfect life if we really tried" she mused. **

"**But?" Piper prompted, urging her sister on. She did after all have things to do after Chris and Wyatt awoke from their naps, and the once rebellious woman was taking a very long time in getting to the point. **

"**What if she finds someone younger than me that makes her just as happy?" Phoebe asked, setting the mug down. "What if other peoples comments about the age difference is too much for her to handle?" she asked again before Piper could answer her first question. **

**Just as she was going to ask another question Piper put her hand up and cut her off, "Are you a hundred percent sure that you should let age get between you? And before you say that it doesn't affect me and Leo, I'm going to tell you that you shouldn't let this come between you and Billie. Not until you talk to her about it anyway. Have you talked to her?"**

**Hearing Phoebe grown, Piper decided to take this response as a 'no'. Shaking her head and moving to the oven to take out a freshly made cake, Piper could see her sons head just poking outside the door. **

**As Wyatt noticed that his mom could now see him and his aunts, he put his finger to his lips. Once seeing his mischievous smile and code to keep his presence a secret, she noticed Paige and Billie alongside him. **

**Realising the fun she could have from this situation as Phoebe had no clue that her sister, nephew and the younger witch were listening and Paige and Billie were unaware that Piper had discovered them. **

"**So Phoebe," Piper asked turning around, "you understand that if Billie hurts you in anyway that I will make her suffer for at least twenty or so years?"**

**Hearing a gasp outside the room, Leo put down his paper and focused on the presence in the other room. He gave his wife a knowing smile and went back to the paper. Phoebe however didn't notice this as she poked her head in the fridge. **

**This unfortunately nearly gave Piper a heart attack as she swatted her sister away from the fridge and back down onto the stool. She was determined to let her son have some fun with her aunt and hopefully soon-to-be aunt. And it was after all something to do as the baby monitor let her know that Chris was not going to wake anytime soon. The trick was to keep Phoebe unaware, and she knew that her husband would help her now. **

"**Piper, that's so cruel," Phoebe exclaimed as she pulled Piper away form her thoughts. "She doesn't deserve that," she continued, shocked that her own sister would think of hurting Billie no matter the reason. **

"**No, cruel is Paige singing in the shower about you and Billie having sex" Piper shot back, earning Phoebe and Leo to snap their heads in her direction. "Although I'm pretty sure she only did it because she knew I was there" she mused before shuddering as the song came to her mind. **

**A bemused look crossed Leo and Phoebe's face as Piper hummed the small tune to herself and whilst they couldn't make out the exact words they found it quite amusing. After all they were sure that Paige had probably made up a little dance to add to her jingle. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken such a long time to update but exams are annoying as hell. I hope this chapter does my story some justice and I want to thank everyone for reading and leaving encouraging comments afterwards.

As her brother-in-law sat reading his paper with an amused smile at his wife antics and Piper going about humming, Phoebe was left to muse over their conversation.

_What if Piper's right about age not being such a crucial factor? Her and Leo have been through so much and even though he has been through more things than we could ever experience, they work. _Phoebe's conversation in her head was cut short as Paige walked into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Phoebe asked, generally curious as to why her little sister ran out only an hour ago in such a rush.

Attempting not to give an expression of 'dear caught in the headlights', Paige gave a small shrug and went give Piper a hand with putting various cutlery and dishes away in their proper place.

Watching their interaction, Phoebe's brain was going into overdrive. _What if she went to tell Billie what I said about her? Would she really do that to me though? _However she quickly put her worries to the side and dismissed the issue, deciding that Paige would have her best interest at heart.

At the same time, Billie was still in the other room with Wyatt wondering if she should follow after Paige. Deciding that a little time between Paige's entry and hers would be the better idea, Billie took Wyatt upstairs to get him changed from his pyjamas and into some clothes that he could run around in.

After playfully chasing the blond boy down the stairs, Billie scooped him into her arms and blew a few raspberries onto his stomach as his shirt rode up just a few centre meters.

Upon hearing his delightful laughter and Billie's giggling, all four heads turned towards the kitchen threshold as the pair came into view. The young witch had carried the magical boy as though she were carrying a bride in order to blow those few raspberries on his stomach. Wyatt in turn had his head thrown back in laughter at the ticklish felling and one had was pushing his shirt down with little success as his other hand wrapped around the back of her neck.

As the pair laughed and played together without noticing that they were being watched, Leo wasted no time in taking a photo. And it did not take long before all three sisters told him that they wanted a copy of it.

At this remake, Billie looked up and straight into Phoebe's eyes. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as Phoebe and Piper's conversation washed over her ears once more.

Smiling as she approached the pair, Piper was swatted away by her son as she attempted to take him away from Billie.

"No mommy, wanna play," he whined as Billie repositioned him in her arms as he now sat on her hip. "Play," he repeated towards his mother as he attempted to make her understand that she was interrupting something rather important.

"Sweetheart, Billie can play with you latter," Piper attempted to convince her son as Paige went to join Leo at the table whilst Phoebe still sat at the kitchen island.

"Aunt Billie play now," Wyatt resorted, wrapping his arms around the blonds' neck and sulking.

Taken aback by her newly declared title, Billie quietly made a deal with the little boy as Piper gave a thankful glance in her direction and went about making up a plate for her son.

Phoebe for her part was taking in the scene with great interest whilst wondering if this is how it would be from now on. Paige however was not reflecting on their future, rather thinking of all kinds of ways that she could mock and tease her charge about this at a later date.

At the same time, Leo admired the way that the two interacted as though they were never apart and bound in some way. He only wished that this would be the same in the future, as he remembered the way that his future son had looked up and around the minute that a blond walked past. At first he put it down to the idea that Chris liked blond women, but now he realised that his son was wondering if that woman that walked past was in fact his aunt. His behaviour then did seem perfectly normal to Leo now, as this new piece of information was given to him.

Across the room, Piper went about gathering various food items to place on her son's plate she was reminded of a vision that Chris had given her. Of course she did not have the power of premonitions, but as Chris discovered that he would be leaving her world soon, he had shared something vary valuable to him in hopes that she would be able to keep his family in line. After all his brother, sister and cousins were all that kept him fighting to save Wyatt.

Chris' memory given to Piper via a spell: _she could feel the atmosphere in the room before she could see anything. Her senses were telling her that this was a memory not too far into her own future and before bad things in Chris' life were to take place. _

_The urge to protect her son from an ugly future overcame her, but were dismissed in a matter of seconds as Chris' emotions once again came into her grasp. Soon the image before her came into play as little girl quite similar to the girl she and Leo once had in her future, came to sit on her lap. _

"_Melinda, sweetheart? What's the matter?" she heard herself ask the tiny brunette aged around four years. _

"_Mommy?" she asked, turning towards Piper with a look that told her that whatever was to come out of her mouth was rather important and not to be taken lightly. It reminded her so much of Prue with that one look. "Aunt Paige said that Auntie Phoebe has a bug growing inside of her. How does a bug get in there?"_

_Hearing herself chuckle, Piper wrapped her arms around the girl without a contradictory thought. It was as though despite the fact that she was in her future self's body, these actions were going to happen no matter what. _

_Before she could sooth the little girls curiosity a few children ran into the room along with her sisters as their future self's. Unbeknownst as to who the pair beside Leo were at the time, Piper realised that it was Billie and Henry. _

_Smiling at the scene before her, Piper was able to view the behaviour of her family without so much as a curious glance. Phoebe in her heavily pregnant form was being teased by her younger sister as the columnist attempted to swat the ex-social workers hands away from her body. She could only laugh at the pair as Paige managed to tickle her sides and call the baby 'jiminy cricket'. _

_Her attention however did not stay on her sisters for long, as she noticed Leo sitting on the floor with a pair of twins sitting on each of his knees. Noticing that eyes were on him, her husband held up a child towards her which lead to a squeal of laughter from the petite mousy-blond girl in pink as her legs curled up beneath her. _

_Rushing over to him, her senses gave her the impression that this was a reoccurring game between the three of them. _

"_Auntie," the two year olds chorused as Piper scooped up the girl in pink. Her twin in purple however was having just as much fun as Leo tickled her stomach. _

_It was not long before Leo and the twins were orbing around the house and trying to catch one another. She knew now that these girls were a hundred percent Paige, but did not muse over it long as Leo pointed to Phoenix in purple and told her to catch her whilst he attempted to catch Penny in pink. _

_Storing the names into her memory, Piper later learned that Chris and Paige's son Henry were very similar in terms of personality as they both caused the entire room to laugh at their antics as they rehearsed a sketch from a movie they had recently seen. Although with Henry just turning one he did not have much lines and was constantly mimicking Chris' actions rather than the character that he was supposed to be. _

_She also learnt that her own daughter was going to grow up into a wonderful and caring mother in the future as she rubbed and talked to Phoebe's stomach whilst learning that the baby's name was going to be Amelia. _

_Billie and Henry for their part were quite devious as they played with the young children. It was not until she overheard Billie tell Phoebe's eldest daughter Nora, that she should grab a few cookies for them before dinner. To her own surprise she was not annoyed by their behaviour as they smiled good naturedly at her and in fact were only joking with the four year old in hopes to get Piper a little roused up. _

_But her smile was further broadened as Billie gave her a hug and thanked her for everything around them, it was not until now that Piper appreciated those words spoken so softly to her. _

_Chris' memory did not stop there however, as the last snippet was dedicated to Wyatt and Phoebe's middle child Payton. This image was one that warmed her heart and she was sure that this was one of her son's favourites as she could feel as though this last image was something that was reflected upon almost daily. Her son no older than nine sat further away from the rest of the family, on an armchair in the corner. _

_At first she was saddened by this but noticing that Chris' emotions gave not inkling of this being a sad moment looked further at her eldest son whose eyes gleamed with adoration. Sitting with his legs crossed and his arms holding a two year old girl in them, Wyatt looked like he had won the jackpot. Her arms woven around his neck and head resting on his shoulder as a peaceful and innocent glow feel over the duo. _

_To her surprise however, the image altered. Whilst the adults in the room stayed the same, the children grew in a matter of seconds. Their once smiling faces and bright clothing had turned into serious and experienced facial expressions as they wore darker clothes that were easy for them to fight demons in. She was left to wonder if this would ever happen again to their once bubbly family. _

_Once this reorganization crossed her mind they had begun to fade out. Judging by her emotions, Piper could only presume the order in which they died _- end of vision.

Piper was still caught up in her memories and the others had gone unnoticed. But she could not help but reflect on the children that they were to have in the future before turning her attention to the present.

Although something caught her attention before she could turn around to give Wyatt his lunch; Payton never faded away like Chris had in the last few seconds of his memory, nor did the content and close-knit look vanish from her eyes like it had done with the others.

No, there was something different with this young woman and she was determined to let Chris have this memory in the future and to have many more memories similar to this in his life.


End file.
